General Sneaky
Log Title: General Sneaky Characters: General Hawk, Cover Girl, and Scarlett Location: General Hawk's Office - The Pit Date: August 22, 2012 TP: None Summary: Scarlett talks to Hawk about some plans to kick Cobra out of Al-Alawi. LOG BEGINS Hawk's Office - The Pit ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- This office is fairly spartan, for that of a General. It contains a Desk, that has a monitor designed to conserve space, along with piles of folders that contain personnel records. Behind the desk is a very comfortable appearing chair. In front of the desk are three armchairs, that also appear comfortable, but not quite as comfortable as the one behind the desk. On the walls are pictures of Hawk's family, and some close friends as well. Also their is a U.S. Flag. One wall is covered in a bookshelves, that has books, but also has Conceptual Models of a few of the G.I. Joe vehicles and weapon Systems. One door leads to the Executive Head, another leads to the Command Staff Offices, and yet a third, leads you into Hawk's On-Base Quarters. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Back from his stint in Germany, at least for the time being, Hawk has appropriated an office in which he is currently sitting, tapping away at his computer and going over reports. In the proper office, no less. Scarlett slips past Hawk's office, during the course of her day.... And is that someone in the General's office? She will have to put a stop to that! She pushes open the door, and says, "ALLRIGHT YOU...." She stops as her eyes catch up with her movement, and she almost blushes, "Welcome back General. Good to see you escaped Germany without another Cobra attack." She herself has just gotten released from Medical recently, after the fight in Iraq. General Hawk looks up to Scarlett with a start, then grins. "Indeed... probably only temporary at least. Came on a special flight." he says, putting down a report. "This is home, one way or the other. How are you feeling?" Cover Girl looks towards the door as Scarlett comes in and chuckles before saluting her. "Good to see you up and about, Scarlett." She says before looking to Hawk. "General, you know that Cobra can't keep me down. As soon as they knock me down, I get back up and give them hell!" Shana says simply. She nods to Cover Girl, and than arches an eyebrow at Hawk, "You know, Sir, with your rank, I would think you'd be able to make sure you get stay at home as much as possible." She chuckles softly, "Of course, that might mean you'd have to avoid getting dirty though." General Hawk chuckles. "Which is precisely what I hope to avoid." he says, leaning back in his chair. "Paperwork is the last thing I want to do. I prefer to be out there kicking Cobra in the rattles... and that's on my agenda. Though we'll have to do it very carefully, now that they're pulling this legitimacy crap." Standing he walks around the desk. "I read the report about the Iraq incident and their bombing the base to hell. I've put in a complaint through official channels but I doubt it'll go anywhere, because they /did/ strike outside Unity's borders." Scarlett sighs softly, "I'd really like to be able to go back in, and meet up with the Kurds... They want to rebel against Cobra, but they don't have the firepower." General Hawk puts a hand to his chin. "That so? That just may work to our advantage." he says, leaning against the desk. "We have the firepower, but we'd have to make it untraceable to us." Scarlett nods, "Which could be a problem, since most of the weaponary we have, is traceable to us." She sighs, "And they also need leadership.... There are ways for us to give them that, but somoene," She speficially doesn't mention her own name, but could Hawk really think she intends to pawn this job off on someone else? "...would have to 'retire' from the Joes, and the U.S. Military, and go in person to lead them. Or they go undercover, and lead them as someone else." o O (ANd since Lady Jaye is busy...) General Hawk puts on a smirk. He's known Scarlett too long to not be able to see between the lines. "I have a good idea who that someone is. Question is, does that someone have any ideas on getting them what they need without implicating us in the process?" Cover Girl clears her throat. "Excuse me, sir, ma'am. I think I'd better leave the room for this." She says slauting them both. Scarlett nods, "Of course Sir." She pauses and shrugs as Courtney says she is going to leave. She frowns slightly at the Salute, having known Cover Girl long enough not to want to be saluted by her... Scarlett dislikes being saluted even by a Greenshirt. She turns back to Hawk, "Well, there are three different Programs we could siphon money from, and let the Kurds use to buy Firepower. How bad do we need the Skystriker II's?" General Hawk returns the salute from Cover Girl. "Of course." he says with a nod, then turns back to Scarlett. "Good question. What is the status of our current air force? Can we keep them flying long enough to diver the funds and resume the project at a later date?" Scarlett looks thoughtful, "We still have 10 or 15 of the F-35's, many more F-18's, plus we have the Conquest's and Skystriker's that are in storage, at Wright Patterson." She pauses, "And honestly, we have an order of 50 more Skystriker II's in the pipeline. But with a cost of multiple-Million per plane, we could buy a LOT of rifles and Shoulder-Fired Anti-Tank and Anti-Aircraft rockets for just the sacrifice of 2 jets." She pauses, "OR, there are other funding sources I can think of, that we could give." She pauses, "Or, on another level, There are store rooms full of captured Cobra Weapons..." General Hawk nods. "I think we can spare two jets... and might as well mix in some of the Cobra weaponry. With luck, the combination of both will make it truly look like they have been scavenging and purchasing from the black market, and there'll be little to trace to us. Meanwhile, they cause Cobra enough trouble to pull their attention back to their so-called 'nation'." Scarlett nods, "Of course, we might need to 'help' them aquire advanced weapons training..." She thinks for a moment, "There are Military Bases in Iraq we could use for that. El-Hassim abassa Army Base in northern Iraq should be far enough away that we could airlift the Kurds there, and give them advanced training, and also, vehicle training. If they had a few Hiss's they could do a lot more damage." "Sounds like they could benefit from some good old fashioned infiltration training. Having Cobra weapons would certainly go a long way towards the ruse, and we just might have a few captured uniforms in storage as well." Hawk says. "I like the plan the more we talk about it. We kick Cobra in the rear, and keep our noses clean in the process." Scarlett nods, ever so slightly, "They'd still need someone with training in tactics, combat Infantry Maneuvering, and long term Strategy either leading them, or advising them, from the front lines." She than gets a grin on her face, "Sir, I could do it as Ebony. You remember her, I am sure." General Hawk nods. "Definitely. Make it so, Scarlett, and let's start giving Cobra a taste of their own medicine." Scarlett nods, and start checking off the things she will need, in her head. 1. Slutty outfit. Eww. 2. Black Hair Dye. 3. Those Blue Contact Lenses.... "I will contact the Kurds, and see how soon they can have their first group ready to be moved to El-Hassim." General Hawk nods. "Keep me updated on your progress. Meanwhile, I'm going to be contacting the Autobots for meetings. Now that we have Decepticons making trouble again, we need to go over our coordination efforts." Scarlett nods, "Before the Flood, and Cobra's invasion of Al-Alawi... I had started to make inroads on a more formal working arrangement with the Autobots. Spike Witwicky was my contact... He doesn't like it, but he makes a good intermediary." "I've had conversations with him before. He's our current inroads to them, so I'll be seeking him out again." Hawk says. "My preference is to get a meeting with Prime directly." Scarlett hehs, "Good Luck... I never could." She shrugs, "I'm going to see about getting Beach-Head, Slaughter, and a few others, sent to Iraq, so they can help run the training camp." "Pick whatever personnel you think are appropriate." Hawk says, moving to sit back down at his desk. "The sooner we put Cobra on the defensive, the better." Scarlett turns and heads for the door, going over the deployments in her head. Slaughter is here, Beach Head is here... She contemplates which Tank Driver to take. Steeler is likely busy. She looks thoughtful as she heads to the Command Center, and her Intelligence Console.... LOG ENDS Category:2011 Category:Logs